Maelstrom 27 Bound
by illmatar
Summary: Maelstrom's latest nasty chapter...bad-asses, bombshells, and basketball...ooo and lots of bad guys. M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Maelstrom 40

Bound: Part A

Author's note: This story is part of a LONG series called Maelstrom. It is strictly Gen. 1 - sorry, but that was all that was out when I started writing back in the late 1980's. It began as a fan-publication so the first chapters are in the form of a comic book! If you have not read the nine original **Maelstrom Comics** and the preceding text stories, I strongly suggest you do. This is a complex universe. They can be found at http/ illmatar. deviantart. com (I have put double spaces between the URL here or FF . Net eats the link.) The comics and art which accompanies this series are there...and believe me I am a better artist than writer.

**Most chapters of this series contain strong language and violence. Rated M for adult themes! Really! Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Critiques adored! **

****

"This is mutiny, plain and simple," Rodimus growled.

Magnus simply laughed at him. "I will do brig time gladly. Millions of vorns have come and gone without an opportunity like this and I'm sure millions more will pass before another presents itself." The City Commander composed a huge and seldom seen grin of pure glee.

"Jazz?" Rodimus asked a bit desperately.

"Man, even if I HAD any actual experience with this, I wouldn't help you. I'm with the Major General on this one and I'm diggin' seeing you squirm!"

Rodimus groaned and thumped his forehead painfully to the table. The pain slowed down the buzzing in his brain so he did it a few more times for good measure. Maybe if he knocked himself out they'd let him off the hook.

As if reading his mind, Magnus said, "It's fine if you knock yourself out, we will just wait and laugh at you."

Another fine plan shot to hell. Damn them both.

"I don't know what you're worried about," Magnus lied, still grinning. "You did fine by us."

"Totally different circumstances." Rodimus' voice was muted and deepened by the table he spoke into. He kept his forehead on the surface and laced his hands behind his head.

Jazz snickered. "Crash position! Kiss your ass goodbye!"

"Keep it up and you'll kiss yours goodbye too...along with several other major bits of you," Rodimus growled sullenly.

"Ouch!" Jazz said. "Just jokin' with ya Man!"

"OK...enough," Magnus said. He eyed both of his friends warily. Like most of the council, Jazz and Rodimus were rebuilding trust and friendship with each other - friendship Vector Sigma had methodically eroded with implanted ideas and emotional torture. That Jazz felt comfortable enough with Rodi to even tease him was a good sign, but Magnus could easily see it devolving into a fight. "Rodimus, really. What's the big deal? You and Optimus seem much better with each other the last week or so."

"This is different. It's not the same situation it was with you either," Rodimus groaned. "I'd rather fight slavers or deal with diplomats."

"Why, Man? Optimus' easy. He doesn't even respond to caffeine!"

"Because at least with you two all I had to do was keep you from hurting anyone or making too much of an ass of yourself. The assumption was your partner would do the bulk of the teaching. Optimus does not have an experienced teacher in that respect now does he?"

"Optimus and Elita have been partners a very long time Rodimus," Magnus pointed out. "I'm sure they know how to handle each other."

"Precisely the problem, Magnus. There will be assumptions no matter what I say. This is totally different and you know it."

"Well, it isn't all THAT different," Magnus mused. "The Jabez made us similar on purpose. Just point out to them where the distinctions are and it should be fine."

Rodimus glared at him.

"What?" Magnus asked. "You've got enough experience with human sex to explain that much at least."

Rodimus arched an eyebrow. "The human end of it isn't the problem."

Magnus and Jazz both looked at him blankly for a long minute. Rodi just let them figure things out.

"You never interfaced?" Magnus finally asked slowly.

"Not with an Autobot," Rodimus sneered. "So I am uniquely unqualified to point out the differences as it were."

"But...I can't believe..." Magnus muttered. Jazz said nothing, but his shoulders shook.

Rodimus glared at his Specialist and punched Jazz's arm with two knuckles - aiming for the funny bone.

"OW! Man! That was unnecessary roughness!"

"But..." Magnus went on. "But..." All the rumors of Rodimus' philandering ways made this truth a bit hard to wrap his processor around.

"Magnus...I was under your command from the moment I was activated. Who exactly was around for me to pair up with?"

"Arcee..."

"Was taken," Rodimus noted. "And Huffer wasn't my type."

"But...once we regained Cybertron...?"

"Most of the girls were still missing, and I had this new job and all to keep me busy," Rodimus hissed a bit bitterly.

"But...none of them?"

"Oh...I had offers, especially after we liberated Paradron, but I took most of those about as seriously as you took Neon. Honestly the way some of them acted all I wanted was a sand-blaster to get the slime off. They wanted the title. They really had no interest in me."

Jazz's shoulders shook. Rodi hit him without even taking his eyes off Magnus, but this time Jazz cracked and laughed out loud.

"You mean to tell me every gossip rag on two worlds has you pegged as the biggest Casanova the Bots have ever seen and you never once..." Magnus mused, eyes glazed over. Jazz's laughter mutated into uncontrollable seizures.

"Which makes YOU the best qualified to teach them," Rodimus averred, "You're the only one of us who's got the experience in both forms."

"Ah..." Magnus said vaguely. His eyes were staring off into space dreamily.

Rodimus scowled. "You still aren't going to help me, are you?"

"Of course not! This day just gets better and better!" Magnus stated. Then he joined Jazz in complete hysterics.

Char:

Rivet turned off her chronometer. Somehow the steady, accurate measure of time made the way Char's unsteady rotation varied the cycles of light and dark even more confusing. Certainly, the even count of cycles conflicted with her emotional sense that time had been suspended.

If her fear never varied what good did it do her to know time was passing?

Her last chronological reading claimed they had been on Char for three days. In that time, she and Tocsin had been mostly forced to move energon and supplies around the warehouse that was also their prison. There were no doors, no bars, and mostly no Decepticons to keep them there. They were free to step outside the cave mouth whenever they wanted...but there was no shuttle parked there anymore, and neither of them could fly. The message was clear. "Do as you like Autobots. There is nowhere to go, and you will never leave this place." Even the weapons the Decepticons were hoarding were there for them to pick up if they liked but what would just the two of them do against so many captors?

She saw Tocsin looking over the arsenal once or twice, and then shaking his head in defeat. Perhaps he might have tried to make a break for some kind of transport if only they could have gone home. That was the worst part. Even if they did escape, Cybertron wouldn't welcome them, not after Tocsin murdered an Autobot.

No wonder the Decepticons held them in such contempt.

Looking over at her mate with new optics, Rivet found, to her amazement, she shared some of that contempt as well. It didn't change anything though when he turned his fear into violence and struck her until he aroused himself enough to use her. This time though, at least she didn't tell herself she deserved it.

When he was done, she went back to her assigned chore of setting up an area for the creche to do its work. Viper's offspring would arrive in a few short days and Rivet has been told to make the area ready. The fact that she had never seen a creche in action, let alone a sparkling, apparently made no difference to Cyclonus or Galvatron. They expected everything to go smoothly and Rivet would be to blame if it didn't.

She tried to anticipate anything and everything, but was merely reduced to clearing an area around the creche of debris and weaponry. It dawned on her at some point that her life's goals had been greatly simplified - all she wanted was to get through with as few beatings as possible.

In some sick way - it was a relief.

X

X

X

Cybertron:

Rodimus left Jazz and Magnus melted all over the table and raced off for the less annoying hell of his job. His friends listened to his straining engine and snickered weakly. They were both out of breath.

Jazz finally sat up and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Not to take his side or anything, but he does have a point Major General. It would be low of us to let Op or Elita get hurt just to needle Rodimus."

Magnus grinned. "I know. I'll talk to Optimus about it, and Marissa can help me with Elita."

"Aw...it's a shame really, but it's got to be done," Jazz said, pouting a bit.

"Jazz! Give me some credit!" Magnus cried, whacking his friend lightly on the arm. "I DO plan to talk to Optimus and Elita, but I do NOT plan on telling Rodimus!"

Jazz's eyes widened and gleamed. "You mean, you plan on giving them 'the talk' but you're going to make Rodi go through with it anyway?"

"Definitely," Magnus chuckled.

"You think Optimus will go along with that? I mean...that's just MEAN!"

"Optimus will love every minute of it, believe me!" Magnus vowed. He and Jazz roared themselves sick again, and then Magnus got in touch with his senior leader.

Magnus was right.

X

X

X

"Tell that over-heated moron if he is too stupid to realize we didn't have schools planned in advance because we didn't KNOW WE COULD BREED in advance that he's too stupid to father a sparkling!" Rodimus roared over the com-links. Anger at Magnus for being unhelpful was good for something. His voice was positively demonic to those listening on the other end. "He is just going to have to find a new site for his spa! I am putting a school there and if he gives me any more grief about it then his new location will be on Unicron's head! I'm sure his clients will love the ambiance!" He saw the Pardonian he was talking open his mouth to protest and shut down the com-link.

End of discussion.

"That explosion really set the school back and we need one by the end of the week!" Chromia muttered at the blank screen. "You'd think they'd be more understanding."

Rodimus muttered something unprintable about Paradronian capacity for understanding.

"Are you really sure the school wasn't blown up by protestors?" Chromia asked fearfully. She could hardly stand the thought of such an event at an occupied school.

"Absolutely," Rodimus said icily. He was staring fixedly at a list of dates and names. Solstice was about to gain a great number of playmates. The first "planned" protoforms would greet the world in just two short weeks and there was nowhere to send them for an education and safe care during their parents' work shifts.

Chromia was once again taken aback by his certitude. Preliminary public reports indicated yet another old stash of energon gone unstable. Some suspicion also fell on the rebel Bots who'd stolen a creche and blasted their way off Cybertron. The only thing that was certain in that case though was that they had murdered an Autobot security officer. Both stories bothered Chromia though.

Of all the citizens of Cybertron, Elita's old team was certainly the best informed about old stashes of energon. They had become experts at both locating and handling forgotten fuel - over millions of lean years, such finds were a welcomed, if dangerous, source of sustenance. Chromia herself had searched the area around Central for the least morsel of power. She would have sworn there wasn't enough juice in the lower levels to run a chronometer, let alone leave a crater big enough for Metroplex to stand in.

The rebel Bot theory made somewhat more sense to her, but where would a bunch of factory workers and techs get so many explosives? Even the security officer Tocsin didn't have access to that kind of weaponry and careful inventories had been made of official arsenals. It was all accounted for.

Decepticons? Maybe. Chromia frowned at the young Prime reading his lists so intently. Why would he lie about that? Besides, it was well known the Cons were low on resources. Perhaps they might blow up the school, but this crater went down for levels and levels.

Something wasn't adding up and it gave the femme officer the surges.

x

x

x

"You are giving me surges!" Ratchet raged futilely.

"Not on this test Ratchet," Perceptor muttered. He had Ratchet's crystal and an un-imprinted Matrix crystal side by side. Of all the gems Rodimus had brought back with him, this large stone was the closest in size and quality to Ratchet's.

"Fascinating," the scientist mused, oblivious to Ratchet's ire. "There are natural flaws in the structure of each virgin stone, as there would be in any crystal, but the ones that are 'coded" for a job seem to have none. It is as if they have healed themselves or maybe even adapted to their purposes. The changes are all in the sub-atomic structure - on the molecular level they are all the same."

"That's impossible," Ratchet frowned. "How can a crystal heal or adapt? They aren't alive!"

"I think we may have to change that assumption Ratchet! I think we have indeed found a new class of life form!"

"So what does that make me? A parasite?!" Ratchet demanded a bit shrilly.

"There is no indication that you are harming your host," Perceptor said calmly. "Indeed I think you are shaping it's evolution. Think of yourself as a symbiotic partner."

Ratchet glared. "I am not finding much comfort in that Perceptor!"

x

x

x

Char:

Galvatron's throne room buzzed as it always did. Decepticons announced themselves with their feet long before the presented themselves before their lord. Onslaught marched. Motormaster hammered. Swindle shuffled. Viper slinked. Cyclonus stalked. Even the Predacons who moved so lightly the other Decepticons were constantly surprised to find them there announced themselves to Soundwave.

Soundwave heard everything.

He heard the grinding of their joints before they even knew themselves they need lubricating. He could have shared that information and spared the repair bay some use, but he didn't.

Listen. Say little. Reveal less. Soundwave's personal code of conduct, reinforced by years of observation. The loud-mouths never had his respect. They had no refinement. No finesse.

Soundwave prided himself on finesse. He doled out information in a miserly fashion...revealing only what was necessary and storing up everything else for when it was fortuitous to reveal.

The other Decepticons despised him for it. He knew their plots, their indiscretions, and their mistakes. His silence only frustrated them because they knew he might expose them to Galvatron whenever he liked. Soundwave liked that. Finesse worked. He knew there were surely things he didn't even know about - but they would assume he did.

Of all the Decepticons except the leader, Soundwave was the only one who never went hungry. He didn't demand a share of anyone's rations, but somehow they all understood what to do. During lean times, Megatron had always announced a garnishing of the troop's rations to suit his appetite, but what the leader never realized was that Soundwave enjoyed the same treatment. All without saying a word. He was careful though...much more careful than that idiot Starscream. He never let his secrets build up more stress than they were worth. He never let the resentment surpass his usefulness either.

Finesse. Discretion. It kept Soundwave alive in spite of the millions of years of loathing and hatred of a band of brutish cut-throats as well as the abhorrence and indignation of the Autobots.

Normally Soundwave didn't dwell on these things so much, but he was busy studying the work of two others who also walked a delicate line. It made for more interesting times around the command center than there had been since Starscream died. Cyclonus and Viper. The communications specialist never smiled but he found the body language and the thought patterns... amusing. They each stood on one side of the throne with Galvatron balanced in between them like a fulcrum. Cyclonus' thoughts were ever on the improvement of their circumstances - an attitude many Decepticons shared. They cared most for themselves and their survival. On the other side, Viper. Impatient for the destruction of the Autobots. There were plenty of Decepticons who sided with attitude as well. Bored, sadistic, or only able to distinguish themselves in combat, many of the Cons were itching to have a crack at Cybertron sooner rather than later.

Neither side was necessarily in conflict with the other; it was merely a matter of priorities.

Still, Soundwave found this little tug of war for Galvatron's attention very entertaining because Galvatron was so hard to predict. One trouble with being a mind-reader was you pretty much knew the outcome of any conversation before it started. Not so with Galvatron. His mind was such an intriguing whirlwind of possibility - Megatron had been so much more predictable. At least he had regained enough of Megatron to actually think. When he was truly out of control he hadn't done any of them any good at all, no matter how much fun it was to spy on his thoughts.

They were making progress again. After stagnating since moving to Char, they were moving towards reachable goals. Soundwave saw that was to his benefit and sometimes wondered how the balancing act between Cyclonus and Viper had somehow balanced Galvatron too when Cyclonus alone could not.

It didn't matter to Soundwave why it worked, only that it did. He monitored it and resolved to maintain it if he could.

These were his thoughts when he heard the noise.

Static.

Insignificant.

Minuscule.

Wrong.

Where was it coming from? It interfered ever so slightly with the transmissions he was monitoring from Cybertron.

He dismissed it for a moment as noise from somewhere in the long stretch of space between himself and the signal's source and tried to ignore it.

No. The signal strength from Cybertron suffered its usual ebbs and surges as the planet rotated. The static remained constant.

Something in the wiring of his console? Char was so frustrating with its make-shift construction. Even the reception in the Cons' old undersea headquarters on Earth had been better. And there weren't even any Constructicons left to complain to. That meant the next best qualified to find and fix the problem was Soundwave himself.

He began with a series of ultra-sonic pulses that made simple sonar seem like child's play. He wouldn't have seen any more clearly if he'd torn open the console. He wanted to anyway!

What he found was simultaneously astounding and terrifying. The beauty of the work gave him surges. Refinement! Perfection! The flawless precision of what he found almost overrode his shock and horror that it even existed.

Woven in and out of his workstations innards was a nearly microscopic vine of wiring that didn't belong. He realized to his fascination and fear that if he, or any of his fellow Decepticons HAD opened the console in the usual way to repair it, that the fragile filaments would have torn and fallen away - almost certainly to be overlooked in the process.

There he sat, in the midst of noisy Decepticon business, surveying an elaborate installation of unknown origins. He scanned beyond his own workstation to follow the wiring and found it extended to every system in the room. Once in a while he came across actual foreign circuitry - as delicate and exquisite as the lines which connected them.

No weld marks. Not one clamp or joint or anything that he could find at any juncture that would have been normal for a system that had been built by any manufacturing means Soundwave had ever heard of.

It was almost as if it had been...grown.

"...port!"

Soundwave held himself motionless. Scanning deeper and deeper into the system entwining his own gave him yet another surge of unfamiliar fear. There was absolutely no way a network of this complexity could have been installed on Char without tearing apart the walls. The lines traveled out of the command center and into other parts of the base he couldn't scan from where he stood. Since obviously no one from off world had stopped by to ask to do a little remodeling, the Communications Specialist was at a loss.

Who could have done this?

WHY had they done this?

"Soundwave! For the third and final time! Report or suffer the consequences!" Galvatron's deceptively calm voice somehow cut through Soundwave's reverie.

The stoic audio expert opted not to explain that he hadn't heard his leader's command. No one would believe that anyway. What was he supposed to report anyway? Fortunately he recorded everything in the Command Center as well as the frequencies he was monitoring and an quick review told him what he needed to know.

"No data on the location of Optimus Prime has been released. Ultra Magnus has been seen at Metroplex. Projections for the population growth indicate 5.21 percent in the first year."

"Why did you delay in answering me?"

"The relevant broadcast was not concluded."

This appeared to satisfy Galvatron. Cyclonus raised an optic.

"See to it you do not keep me waiting again Soundwave," Galvatron smiled.

"Affirmative," Soundwave acknowledged, and he did, but he continued investigating the invading wires as much as he could without leaving his post.

Continued In Maelstrom 40

Bound: Part B


	2. Chapter 2

Maelstrom 40

Bound: Part B

Author's note: This story is part of a LONG series called Maelstrom. It is strictly Gen. 1 - sorry, but that was all that was out when I started writing back in the late 1980's. It began as a fan-publication so the first chapters are in the form of a comic book! If you have not read the nine original **Maelstrom Comics** and the preceding text stories, I strongly suggest you do. This is a complex universe. They can be found at http/ illmatar. deviantart. com (I have put double spaces between the URL here or FF . Net eats the link.) The comics and art which accompanies this series are there...and believe me I am a better artist than writer.

**Most chapters of this series contain strong language and violence. Rated M for adult themes! Really! Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Critiques adored! **

"So that pretty much sums it up," Rodi told his human-form partner and his partner's Autobot-form mate.

Optimus and Elita shared a long, serious glance with each other and then nodded. Rodimus took it as an exchange of understanding about how careful they'd need to be until they both collapsed into hysterical laughter.

Rodimus' optics flared in disbelief, especially at Elita who laughed often but never seemed to lose control over anything. She shuddered so hard her armor rattled. Optimus held his stomach and cried.

"What is the matter with you two?" Rodimus finally asked.

Elita, needing no air to answer him, responded, "Oh Rodi, I know you mean well, but Magnus did that so much better!"

Lucky for them, First Aid patched in right at that moment to report that the first sparklings after Solstice had arrived healthy.

Happy news sometimes saves lives.

x

x

x

Soundwave paced his quarters alone and uncertain. He had evicted his cassettes to think. Even though his link with them was strictly one way, he knew his agitation would show to those who knew him best. He had done a full scan of the base during his off shift and the news was anything but good. Hence his uncertainty.

He had no idea who had been tampering with their systems, but he was certain they had not only wired the base to bug them for full audio and visual surveillance of the base and the surrounding area, but had sufficient control over their long and short range sensors to completely fool them into seeing or not seeing...anything. ALL of the information going to and from the Decepticon base was now suspect because any of it could be manipulated.

Soundwave was also certain the feed was heading back to Cybertron. He couldn't imagine that the Autobots had that kind of power. He couldn't imagine why the Decepticons still existed if they did have that kind of power, but who else would the information go to if not their enemies?

One thing was certain, whoever it was had the ability to destroy them easily, since they were effectively blind. None of it made any sense at all and Galvatron would surely blame him for it since all of the sensor arrays fell under his jurisdiction. The commander would probably kill him for this news. On the other hand, Galvatron would CERTAINLY kill him if he ever found out Soundwave withheld this news.

Soundwave was highly opposed to being killed.

On the other hand, if Soundwave did make his report, it was likely whoever was listening would respond. Soundwave doubted he would like the response. The same held true if they somehow disabled to surveillance system. Again, Soundwave was highly opposed to being killed and had to assume that would result from any tampering.

Then there were the long-term considerations. Galvatron was acting more effective and stable than he had since Unicron died. They were moving. They were gathering energon, weapons, and supplies for the first time in years rather than watching their fortunes dwindle. Any word of this would surely knock him right back into frothing madness.

Soundwave considered that for a minute. How...if the Autobots really were manipulating them... How was that happening? Perhaps he could believe the Autobots might be so sickeningly pacifistic as to leave the Decepticons alive, but to let them thrive? At the expense of other races?

Now that certainly made no sense to Soundwave and unlike many of his fellow Decepticons Soundwave KNEW most of the Autobots actually believed in their own propaganda. He suddenly felt the desire to follow Cyclonus' lead and go to Cybertron to see what their enemies could possibly be up to. He considered Cyc's wild assertions that the Autobots had turned on Vector Sigma. At the time he wondered if Cyclonus was imagining things. Now he wasn't so sure.

He did finally decide on a course of action though. He would run his "findings" past the Decepticon second. If anyone could find a way to break this to Galvatron it would be Cyclonus, and if the Second decided NOT to tell Galvatron, then it would be his decision. If Galvatron ever found out, Cyclonus would get the blame. And the plasma.

x

x

x

Cybertron:

"Why do we have to wait? You aren't still sore about our little joke now are you?" Optimus asked. He didn't laugh but there were suspicious crinkles around his eyes. The senior Prime leaned back on Rodi's couch and stretched his long arms across the back of it. He felt completely at home, but was itching to get out and about.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Elita insisted forcefully, "Marissa made things quite understandable."

"You know, it might be best for you to quit reminding me of that," Rodimus snarled convincingly from his desk. No one bought it. He was in Autobot form, rearranging digipads and scurrying to get to his shift. "No. I just have something planned for you Optimus, but if you keep teasing me I might just have to cancel it. Then you'll be sorry and so will Jazz."

"You have something planned? Should I be afraid?" Optimus asked.

"You should always be afraid where this bunch is concerned. We may not pull it off though. I sent Jazz on a mission and he is having trouble pulling it off."

"Jazz is having trouble? This sounds very ominous!" Optimus observed. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise - as in 'be surprised if we pull it off.' We really got a late start on this one," Rodimus grumbled. "Where is that new projection report Computron sent me?" He looked down and sighed. "My hand should really be the first place I look for stuff... and you quit laughing!"

Optimus complied and Rodimus frowned at him. "It would work better if your eyes didn't keep right on going ya know."

"You're never satisfied. First you want me to quit attacking you, now you want me to quit laughing at you. Really Rodi, given your personality you're really just going to have to be content with one or the other!"

Rodimus turned his optics roof-ward and muttered, "Careful what you wish for. I will be home right on time assuming there are no more explosions, attacks, or riots, or other calamities. In the unlikely event this should be the case, be dressed. Actually, be dressed anyway 'cause even if there is a problem Jazz or Mags will pick you up."

"You're letting me out of here?" Optimus asked with a bit of incredulity.

"Yeah. Probation's over. Dress casual and don't eat - we'll feed you when we get there," Rodimus instructed.

"This mystery continues to congeal," Optimus stated.

"Yeah well, don't get too excited. Mr. J only has a few more hours to obtain his objective. Plan B is in place, but it is a distant Plan B, so just try to take it easy and for pity's sake leave some coffee for Lancer!"

"Oh! Is she coming too?" Optimus asked.

"No," Rodimus grinned, "but she convinced me to bring the girls because they had so much fun with you. Congrats. You are officially almost as cool as Uncle Jazz."

"Oh my! An honor indeed!" Optimus exclaimed honestly. The three of them laughed.

Rodimus transformed and drove off, enjoying the laughter that followed him more than he wanted to admit. Unseen and unheard behind him, the Matrix lit up his gun cabinet for a minute and hummed to itself.

X

It was becoming a habit to cloak on his way into his office. As usual, there were ranks of people with appointments, without appointments, and with cameras waiting for him to arrive. It was becoming a sort of annoying game to step around and over them, invisible, silent, and careful not to be bumped. Today though, he forgot to uncloak and walked past Blaster who was scurrying to get the day organized and the messages cleared. Rodimus thought about going back to the waiting area to uncloak and come in again when Blaster opened the doors to some of the crowd. Among those waiting were Chromia and Master builder Struts, who held his appointment digipad in front of him like a shield.

"Sorry folks, the Boss is a bit late today, so I'll let the first five appointments in," Blaster said, sounding a bit harried but firm.

"I don't have an appointment but...!" in various versions was yelled at him all at once. Rodimus scowled to himself and slipped into his office, uncloaked, and stormed back out again.

"I'm here Blaster," Rodimus said.

"AHHHH!" Blaster yelled. "Great Cybertron! Boss! How did you...I mean how long have you...I mean...there's a whole lotta folks here to see you!"

The crowd started waving their variegated limbs and shouting for attention. Rodimus looked them over. "How many of you have an appointment?" Roughly one third of the crowd raised their hands. "The rest of you, is anyone going to literally die if I don't see you now? Think hard before you answer 'cause Blaster will tell you that there is no room on my agenda for 'puts up with bullshit today,' right Blaster?"

"Too right Boss," Blaster said, sounding frustrated. Rodimus arched a brow and noted how the crowd had suddenly turned their eyes, optics, and whatevers on Blaster like he was a fresh source of electrum.

"He says you're booked till next week!" a Paradronian in the crowd shouted. "I've got questions from Transport that need to be resolved before we can carry Sparklings!"

Rodimus nodded. "I'll squeeze you in," he agreed. The crowd erupted in shouts and protests. Chromia, at the front of the herd, winced and gave Rodimus a sympathetic smile. He gave her the faintest nod and then out-roared the crowd. "LOOK people! I am ONE Prime. Use your heads! Think for yourselves and do what you need to do when you can! We are ALL learning here so don't assume I know better than you do! If you really think that your problem is in need of my All-mighty Insight then talk to Blaster. If HE agrees I will find time for you. If he doesn't, DEAL with it!"

A few in the crowd seemed to waver, but most focused on Blaster with unfriendly stares.

Blaster threw Rodimus a somewhat desperate glance.

Rodimus kept his optics on the crowd and muttered, "Don't worry Blaster. I'm not feeding you to the Sharkticons. I'm bringing in a bouncer for you. I suspect his glowing smile will send half of these bozos home before they cross your door." He opened his Com-line and said loudly, "Hey Blitzwing, please come to my office. Yeah...now. Blaster needs some help making appointments!"

x

A few moments later Chromia sat down in the chair across from Rodi's desk. She chuckled as he shuffled all the digipads she brought him and he glanced up and smiled at her.

"Funny how many people found somewhere else to be isn't it?" he said.

"Optimus would have stayed day and night till he saw all of them," Chromia noted affectionately.

"Hmm...that's how he got into the state he's in," Rodimus agreed distractedly.

"Is he OK Rodimus? I haven't heard from Elita in weeks and that's so unlike her!" Chromia whispered.

"He's OK, Chromia. He is," Rodimus assured her. "It'll all be fine, especially if I can get some people around here to use the processors they were made with and think for themselves. He can not be the only one who thinks around here!"

Chromia arched an optic ridge at him. "Well, of course not, there's you too right?"

"I don't think. I just react...like an ameoba. Now...along that line. Why are you here?"

Chromia laughed. "To tell you that, in spite of your lack of thinking, you were right in that the rush to breed is slowing down as people think about what it means. I think the special broadcasts you recommended on organic children and how much work they are had an impact and we've actually had a few hundred couples take their names off the waiting lists. Even more are switching to maybe and a few thousand have pulled their names back to the "maybe someday but not for a long time" category."

Rodimus grinned. "Ah yes, buyer's remorse. Anything else?"

"Just that the general mood seems to be settling down. We are getting less angry messages about the wait. I think the... err...dissident attack made people realize they were being unreasonably impatient. The news reports about the other new sparklings have also made it dawn on people that this really will happen."

"How are the new parents holding up?"

"They all say they are fine so far, but a bit overwhelmed," Chromia said.

"Yeah. I'll bet. They'll get used to it," Rodimus said. Anything else?"

"No Sir," Chromia said.

"Yeah...um, lose the 'Sir' Chromia. Seriously, and thanks for an entire report of good news! I can hardly contain my amazement!"

Chromia laughed again, "Well, I hope the rest of your day goes as well."

"Yeah, did you see the crowd? It's all downhill from here," Rodimus said. He showed her to the door and gave her a wave as she pushed her way through the very quiet group of people who were brave enough to stick around. "Who's next?"

For the most part his day actually did get better. Most of the news was good and what wasn't didn't involve anyone dying. Even better, by some miracle named Blitzwing, ALL of his visitors really did need to be there. He even had one line jumper he was happy to see. Jazz knew better than to risk his life trying to cut into the queue at Prime's door, but he did pop in long enough to give Rodimus a brief thumbs up. Mission successful.

Rodimus was pleased with the progress around him and found himself (courtesy of Blaster's new assistant) with a moment of time to himself. He found himself tempted to peek in on his "other" duties. He knew he shouldn't because the lack of progress on that front would only upset him, but like an addict with temptation laid out before him, he couldn't resist. Rodimus checked on the his "hot" list of known smuggler's ships in the area.

It was a mistake.

The Levinius was docked at the shuttle bays right here in Iacon, bound for out-lying systems. He checked their declared cargo versus the weight on the pressure plates the shuttle was sitting on. Sure. Textiles, energon, and a few other trivial goods. Yeah. Maybe if they were made out of lead you could believe they were carrying textiles. The weight was easily triple what it should have been.

He activated the security cameras in the area - the ones Vector Sigma used to use. There were 25 extra life-signs on that ship - but not 25 extra sets of brain-waves.

It infuriated him and he just knew it would affect his mood the rest of the day. Idiot. Optimus deserved better than to have him fuming and sulking, not to mention Edana would be there telling on him even if he tried to fake it.

Then it occurred to him he had a solution. The ship wasn't due to depart till shortly after his shift ended. Besides, it had been a while since he'd thrown his unwitting charges a bone.

He sailed through the rest of the day, welcoming his guests with a big, feral grin.

"What's all the whistling about?" Blitzwing asked Blaster as they got ready to close up shop for the night.

"I dunno, but sometimes the young Boss's good moods are almost as scary as his bad ones," Blaster said nervously. "No offense but that smile right there at the end reminded me of Galvatron for just a minute."

"No offense taken...I was thinking the same thing," Blitzwing said.

x

x

x

Char:

"You...you're sure Soundwave?"

Ridiculous question. Of course he was sure or they wouldn't be meeting at all, but Soundwave didn't respond. He could hear Cyclonus' vital systems surging and understood the infraction. It wasn't that the second really didn't believe him. It was that he didn't know what to do.

"Affirmative."

"So whoever this is has been controlling our information!? For how long?"

"Undetermined."

"So that's why you insisted we meet out here. You're sure the area around the warehouse is un-bugged?" Cyclonus asked warily. He cast his optics all around them - staring suspiciously at the very rocks.

Soundwave opted not to answer.

"You aren't certain of anything are you?"

"No, but if there are surveillance systems here they are past my ability to detect by any means," Soundwave reported.

"Well, at least you're truthful," Cyclonus observed. "And you brought this to me so I can break it to Galvatron I suppose. You are a worthy Decepticon Soundwave, honest and duplicitous at once."

"If," Soundwave said.

"If what?" Cyclonus snapped, "For a Communications Expert you don't communicate very well."

"If we break it to Galvatron. I calculate an 87% chance we will be attacked if the monitoring is discovered and a 95% chance Galvatron's mental state will deteriorate," Soundwave told him.

Cyclonus' bit back an automatic "That's mutiny!" and considered. He stared at the emotionless Soundwave. The Communications Specialist was risking his life even saying that and surely knew it...and yet Soundwave was nothing if not the consummate survivor. He wouldn't say such a thing without careful calculation into his chances.

"So...you are suggesting...we wait until we know more before making a report," Cyclonus picked his words very carefully.

"Affirmative," Soundwave agreed. Anyone else would have sagged with relief that Cyclonus wasn't already drawing his weapon, but Soundwave's monotone persisted.

"Any speculation on who is listening?"

"All indications are Cybertron," Soundwave said.

"The Autobots? Where would they get that kind of technology?" Cyclonus asked, shocked. "Quintessons maybe, but the Autobots?"

"No examples of Quintesson technology match the current system. There is a possibility the Autobots have an unknown source of technology via one of their allies or perhaps have had their own breakthrough into something new. They have more time, resources, and personnel for research and development," Soundwave reasoned.

"A disadvantage we are trying to rectify," Cyclonus muttered.

"Affirmative."

Cyclonus looked at Soundwave. Soundwave stared back, waiting for the inevitable cascade.

"Why...why would they LET us if they are watching us?" Cyclonus gasped, "Unless it really is someone else, but who else would do that? What could they want? Why haven't they just wiped us out? If they know we are on to them maybe they will, whoever they are! If we tell Galvatron he will scream it to the stars! If we don't he will kill us! I...I don't know what to do about this Soundwave!"

"Affirmative," Soundwave said.

"You're no help at all!" Cyclonus growled.

Soundwave didn't answer him.

"You are right though, we should wait until we have more information before we act. If we have any hope at all it's that now we are aware we are being watched. No one can no about this Soundwave. Not Galvatron, not your cassettes! No one! We will meet here when we need to go to the warehouse. Find out everything you can about the surveillance system, but don't do anything that might get you caught!"

"Acknowledged," Soundwave intoned.

"Do you think you can pick out manipulated sensor reading from real ones?" Cyclonus asked.

"Unknown. Attempt possible," Soundwave answered.

"Well, it's a place to start," Cyclonus said. He rubbed his forehead. "I hate Autobots," he muttered behind his hand.

"Affirmative," Soundwave replied.

x

x

x

Cybertron:

"I hate surprises," Optimus muttered to his mate in the reflection. "Do you know where they are taking me?"

Elita laughed at her humanized mate and smiled down at him while he tried to pick out something to wear. "Oh yes," she told him slyly.

He glared unimpressively back up at her via the full-length mirror Rodimus stupidly kept in the main living area. "Can you give me a hint at least? I don't know what to wear and I want to make sure I am culturally appropriate. Rodimus went on at length about the numerous mistakes of Magnus and Jazz."

"No chance Optimus, although that was a good strategy there! I will say you don't need to worry too much about it."

"Ah, but I am Optimus Prime, and worry is my best skill!" Optimus reminded her.

Elita chuckled, "Rest assured then that your partner would have picked something out for you himself if he was all that concerned. Be comfortable and relax."

"Oh, relax. Yeah, I'm good at that," Optimus mused.

"I think you are getting better and I think you will have fun tonight. Try to please?" Elita said softly. The humor in her voice transformed into a bit of a plea.

"Elita?" Optimus asked, turning to really face her. "Life-mate, I am healing! This is working, this crazy idea of yours. It's working!"

Elita nodded and then turned her head away from him for a moment. Then she put on a smile and faced him.

Optimus, knowing her better than anyone, was not fooled. "You've been just terrified haven't you?"

"Of course I have," Elita nodded. "I love you and Vector Sigma has been a formidable enemy. I've fought many long battles Optimus, but none like this. I wasn't sure I did the right thing."

"I think it was," Optimus said, wishing he could morph back and forth like Rodimus so he could wrap his arms around his suffering mate.

"I know. I'm relieved," Elita said. "I feel so hopeful, but I wish I could hold you right now."

Optimus laughed. "That makes two of us Elita,' he smiled, and for the first time he felt some physical feedback from this new organic form. He smiled and made a note of it.

"You'd better get dressed," Elita smirked, "Your chaperones will be here soon."

"I've got about an hour until Magnus or Jazz show up!" Optimus protested.

"Right," Elita reminded him, "but Edana and Alex will be here in twenty minutes!"

x

x

x

After that things in Rodi's place went from relatively serene to full on madness. Lancer and the girls arrived Pagan-style, and Lancer immediately proceeded to throw Optimus for a loop.

"Ryan! You look good!" she said to him.

Optimus Prime intelligently responded with, "Huh?" Lancer grinned at him and turned the kids loose. At least Optimus was prepared when Edana launched herself at him.

"You're going to have to do better than that when you're out tonight Ryan," Lancer laughed.

"Um...you are talking to me?" Optimus asked. Surely he hadn't noticed anyone else come in, but this was a household of assassins so he wasn't entirely sure.

"Have you even looked at your new ID?" Lancer asked incredulously. "They can't exactly go around calling you 'Optimus' or even 'Op'. Rodi can get away with it - everyone just assumes it 'R-o-d-d-y'. Magnus isn't a common human name, but it is one, and Jazz's ID says his name is Jay, but he tells everyone he's too cool and that's his nick name. He wouldn't be the first either. 'Optimus' on the other hand is NOT something humans go around calling themselves unless they need a nice trip to a padded room. Therefore, you are Ryan. Short for Orion, and your last name is Paks."

"Ryan Paks?" Elita laughed. "Punny!"

"You guys get a big kick out of yourselves don't you?" Optimus asked.

"They giggled about it for about 20 minutes," Edana told him seriously. She didn't really get the joke and was a bit defensive her parents were laughing at him.

"My old name used to be Orion Paix, sweetheart. Your parents are just easily amused by their own cleverness," Optimus explained.

"Oh, OK," she said. It was clear she had no clue what he was talking about but as long as he wasn't upset, she was happy.

Shortly, Magnus and Jazz came in on wheels. They both rushed to change and Optimus was glad to see he fell snugly between Jazz's ultra-casual sweat pants and shirt, and Magnus' impeccably ironed polo shirt and slacks.

"Man, you look like a waiter," Jazz swiped at Magnus.

"I refuse to dress like a bum no matter what Rodi says," Magnus huffed.

"Will I do? I still don't know where we're going," Optimus asked.

"You're fine," Lancer informed him. "Jeans are good."

"Rodi's running a bit behind," Magnus observed. He understood the demands of the job, but he couldn't help himself. He was Ultra Magnus and "late" bothered him even if you had a good excuse.

"He had a errand to run after shift," Lancer told him.

Magnus looked at her in surprise. Rodimus had made it very clear no delay would be tolerated. Anything important enough to stall this mission would have required calling Magnus and Jazz in too...unless.

Magnus pursed his lips and threw Lancer a disgusted look. She pulled a one sided smile and shook her head, looking about as sorry as a cat with feathers hanging out of its mouth. Fortunately Optimus seemed unaware that anything illicit was going on and was happily comparing clothing and discussing human dress codes with Jazz.

"He won't make you late," Lancer said. "He just feeding the zoo."

Magnus sighed and shrugged. He couldn't argue about it right now, but some part of his soldier's honor was always offended when Rodimus referred to the Decepticons that way.

About fifteen minutes later, Rodimus showed up looking happy and a bit bouncy. He changed like lightning into jeans and a t-shirt and they made a bee-line for the public shuttles. Magnus decided it was best not to ask about all the teeth his younger leader displayed when a shuttle called the Levinius took off right before their crowded common transport took off for Earth's moon.

Continued in Maelstrom 40

Bound: Part C


	3. Chapter 3

Maelstrom 40

Bound: Part C

Author's note: This story is part of a LONG series called Maelstrom. It is strictly Gen. 1 - sorry, but that was all that was out when I started writing back in the late 1980's. It began as a fan-publication so the first chapters are in the form of a comic book! If you have not read the nine original **Maelstrom Comics** and the preceding text stories, I strongly suggest you do. This is a complex universe. They can be found at http/ illmatar. deviantart. com (I have put double spaces between the URL here or FF . Net eats the link.) The comics and art which accompanies this series are there...and believe me I am a better artist than writer.

**Most chapters of this series contain strong language and violence. Rated M for adult themes! Really! Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Critiques adored! **

Char:

Soundwave and Cyclonus took care to arrive back at base separately. Soundwave was back at his listening station and to all appearances working as usual when Cyclonus arrived. Cyclonus took up his position at Galvatron's side and had to force himself to pay attention to his commander. Still he kept a sly optic on Soundwave for any hint of surprise or fear. At the same time he studied Viper, Adder, and Galvatron - any of who might have tried to kill him at any moment. Business as usual - just with a bit of extra suspense for seasoning.

By mid-day, Cyclonus noted with some alarm that he'd used twice as much energon as usual simply standing and observing. When Soundwave finally spoke Cyclonus suffered a major surge that actually caused him to jerk a bit.

"Galvatron, there is a ship coming through warp gate 18. It will be at closest range in 3.68 cycles," Soundwave reported.

"Is there energon on board?" Galvatron wanted to know.

"Affirmative," Soundwave said.

"Excellent. Cyclonus, assemble a strike force and intercept!"

Galvatron grinned and leaned back into his throne.

Cyclonus stared at Soundwave but the Communications Specialist made no effort to communicate so Cyclonus shook himself into action. He tried to select the same personnel he would have normally used, but Viper frowned when he left her behind.

"You are with spark!" he reminded her harshly.

He took Soundwave and Scourge instead. Soundwave would help him look for clues. Scrourge wouldn't know a clue if it crawled up his aft so Cyclonus felt pretty safe bringing him along. The Second just hated flying blind.

x

x

x

The Sol system:

"You know I hate surprises," Optimus prodded. He was holding Edana in his lap with one hand and the safety rail for dear life with the other. Human modes of transport were so disconcerting with their unexpected jolts and turns. They felt so...personal. "Why are we going to the Lunar Colony?"

Rodi grinned at him, "If you think about it you'll put it together. Why would we take you to the Lunar Colony today Ryan?"

Optimus stared at his partner blankly for a moment. He could think of one reason he'd want to go there right now but it simply wasn't possible. There was no way. It was well established that tickets had been gone for months.

"The EBA finals?" he squeaked.

Edana laughed, "OOO, he's happy!"

"Yes of course the finals. Time for you to see 'your' little warriors in person!" Rodimus grinned.

"But, but HOW?!" Optimus asked.

"Hey! Would I let you down?" Jazz smirked, "Just don't ask how much I paid or who I bought them from! There's even some hush money involved and I have no plans on brig time!"

"I can imagine!" Optimus cried. "Jazz! It's a miracle!"

"Don't I know it, and don't think I won't be lookin' for pay back either. This was WAY above and beyond!" Jazz announced.

Rodimus laughed, "I gotcha covered Jazz. I owe you and I know it! You will be paid back sooner than you think."

"Wait...who paid? You didn't use operating funds...?" Optimus said. Whatever they had paid for tickets at this late hour would be criminally high. He considered that and realized perhaps there was in fact actual criminal activity involved. Considering the intense rivalry between the teams and the super-star players on both sides there had been recent news reports on how little scalping there actually was because most people wanted to go! Jazz had gotten them 6 tickets together in decent seats. The cost had surely been ludicrous.

"I used my personal funds. Give me some credit, Optimus!" Rodimus said with a smile.

Optimus paused for a second. A few short days ago Rodimus might have been deeply offended by that question - now he was laughing it off.

"I...I'm very grateful," Optimus said seriously, meaning it on several levels.

Rodimus smiled. "It's going to be fun, but it's a big crowd so we stick together no matter what, right?"

"Right Daddy!" Edana said. "I triple promised. Mom made me."

"Only triple? Hmm...Mom's slacking a bit. I'd have gone for quadruple at least," Rodimus said very seriously.

Edana pursed her lips and put her little fists on her hips, for once resembling her mother. "You only think you're funny," she accused. Rodimus said nothing but stared at her with his eyes slightly crossed until she giggled.

"I'll be good!" she promised. "Really! Mom said if I wasn't my first outing would be my last and she meant it, I could tell."

"I guess we'll have to figure this out together won't we?" Optimus asked.

"Yup!"

"Passengers, prepare for landing!"

"Hurray! We're here!"

They filed out and took a cab to the stadium. The area seemed to go from crowded to overwhelming in no time. The body heat sapped all the oxygen from the air, which was soon over-loaded by body odor too. People jostled for irrelevant positions in line - as if pushing in front of one party would somehow get them through the throng sooner. There was good spirited and not so good spirited bantering between fans.

Rodimus carried Edana on his shoulders and Alex in his arms and wondered what the hell he'd been thinking letting Elita talk him into bringing them. To him the crowd was all the enemy trying to separate him from his kids for some unspeakable fate.

For Optimus it was as though he was part of some cultural rite of passage. Someone in a blue baseball hat barged in front of him and he clipped their heel with his foot before he could stop himself.

"Watch it Asshole!" the man said, giving Optimus a minor shove.

Magnus, Jazz, and Rodimus all whirled on the offender in a heartbeat. The man in the hat took one look at Magnus and backed off as far as he could, which was about an inch. Lucky for him the senior Prime has anything but angry. He knew at a word his companions would defend him against the insult, but Optimus was delighted and waved them off, unable to even speak for a moment.

He wasn't Optimus Prime. He wasn't even Orion Pax. He was just another asshole in the crowd. Anonymous and ordinary enough to be casually rude to. One of them. Merely one more hot, jostled body in the crowd. He knew if his identity were somehow revealed this throng would miraculously part ways for his passage, as if he were too contaminated by his reputation to stand next to. How long had it been since he was just a somebody? How long had it been since he had been a real part of anything?

His eyes stung with tears and Rodimus looked even more angry at the man in the baseball cap, who noticed Rodi's stare and found Magnus suddenly comforting. Edana bent down and whispered to her father, who quirked an ironic half smile and told the hat-man, "You'd best mind your manners sir, you never know who may decide to teach you some."

Mr. Hat nodded and somehow managed to push his way away from them.

Optimus grinned, wiped his eyes, and grinned even bigger. "Thank you for this," he whispered.

"Thank you? You are grateful when these people are rude to you?" Rodimus asked incredulously. "You're never grateful when I'm rude to you! What gives?"

"Easy. You know who you're talking to! This is just part of the ritual!" Optimus observed.

"We are standing in an inefficient line," Magnus snorted. "It's not a ritual, it's just annoying."

"I think it is...otherwise they'd find something more efficient," Optimus reasoned.

"You are a novice," Magnus grunted.

"I know! It's amazing!" Optimus stated.

The next few hours were an enjoyable blur for Optimus. He was a bit overwhelmed with sights and sounds but most of it was fascinating fun. First they hit the food, as Jazz explained buying greasy poison was all part of the tradition. Rodimus announced the meals were also "on him" and Magnus grinned and bought two of almost everything, resulting in a tray that had wrapped objects precariously balanced three deep before he was done. Jazz nodded in agreement and then ordered almost as much as Magnus.

Their seats were even better than Optimus anticipated, although the stadium was so well designed there weren't many places you could go without a decent view. He admired it a bit too much and bumped into people as he walked. For this he got more insults. The smile he threw at people who cursed him disarmed, charmed, and mystified them.

They filed down the steep steps together. Rodimus held Edana's hand and carried Alex. Optimus admired his balance as the toddler did not cooperate all that well. The people who had to sit behind Magnus did grumble a bit, but he glared at them and they stopped.

Optimus noted that the closer the game got to starting, the louder the place became, until it was humming with a unique blend of anticipation and animosity. It was a surreal feeling for Optimus. He probably knew more about players on both teams than anyone else in the stadium, but these people understood the drama better. For him, they were chess pieces, but these fans felt they were part of the mix.

Optimus was terribly curious though, to see how this game panned out. He knew which team he thought would win, but in this case it had been a close match indeed. He decided to cheer for his chosen team. Jazz amused his friends and annoyed his neighbors by cheering for both teams equally. Of course, the Specialist really didn't care who won, but Optimus was also suspicious that this uncool behavior stemmed from the large ice-cream float Rodimus had bought for Jazz's "payback."

Magnus, upon seeing the drink, had made Optimus sit next to Jazz. "He's yours O...Ryan . You put up with him for a change and maybe you'll get why your partner over there tried forbidding you the caffeine."

Jazz threw Magnus a sideways glare and took a long, deliberately loud slurp. As if that were a signal someone in the crowd began stomping and clapping rhythmically. Optimus had heard that particular beat many times while he had studied games over the years, but he'd never understood why they did it. This time though...this time as the crowd took it up he felt it. His chest vibrated in time and he felt his heart beat pick up the tempo. Enthralled, he joined in. Jazz was already clapping along and even Magnus' leg twitched slightly - as if against his will.

Rodimus scanned the crowd.

Cybertron:

First Aid examined his predicament from all sides and couldn't see a way out that ended well for him. One way or another, he was in big trouble.

"But..." he tried.

"Now," came the terse order.

"But..."

"No buts, First Aid," Marissa insisted. "She's ready but he won't give the go ahead."

"I'm sure Rodimus has his reasons," First Aid implored.

The females laughed.

"The poor boy simply can't cope with the idea of dealing with me as a human," Elita chuckled. "Therefore he won't have to. Marissa's going to help me. Don't worry First Aid, I have left a vid-record of my intentions to force you into this - even if I die in the process, you won't take the blame. I'd rather not put Optimus through the stress of it anyway. He's too brittle right now."

First Aid had plenty of things to object to besides that, but he knew when he was outmatched. Standing up to Elita One was certainly a lost cause when she was determined. He tried not to think about all the different ways Rodimus might kill him while he readied the chamber.

Char:

Easy prey had never been so distasteful.

The Levinius tried running first, fighting second. They were well armed for a human transport ship, but Scourge just latched on and tore in.

Scourge and Cyclonus invaded the cargo hold. Soundwave and friends took the bridge. Cyclonus could hear the cassettes' lasers exchanging fire on the far end of the ship, but the fleshlings in the cargo hold just stared in shock.

The Decepticon second grabbed one, seat and all, and roared at it.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

The lack of any response flooded Cyclonus with fury. He threw the human with all his might at the wall, leaving nothing but a gnarl of seat and meat.

"I like it better when they scream," Scourge complained, lasering the rest to ash.

Then they headed for the bridge where the fun was.

Cybertron:

"What is this response called?" Elita asked.

"Shivering," Marissa told her, wrapping a robe around the femme's new human shoulders.

"Ah...it's amusing," Elita said, straightening. "How do I look?"

Marissa smiled to herself. The being before her made the simple terry-cloth robe Marissa had brought along look regal. Elita was nearly six feet tall, slender, with flawless skin the color of eggshell and liquidy, long hematite grey hair with cool blue highlights. It was so shiny it was almost iridescent. Her eyes, of course, were that overly bright Autobot blue that made her steely eyelashes look black. Her features were elfinly delicate, and of course perfectly symmetrical.

It was the kind of face that caused wars.

"You look fine," Marissa said.

Lunar Colony:

The game progressed at lightning pace - both teams excelled at offense and defense and the score teetered back and forth between them. Optimus distracted Magnus with an incesant stream of facts about whichever player had the ball, which was good because Jazz had hit a new high with his sugar buzz. The Specialist was practically vibrating in his seat.

Rodimus scanned the crowd. He clapped and groaned on cue, but he wouldn't remember much of the game. No one around them noticed, but Alex was no ordinary observer. This was a new place - full of wonderful noise and smells - and she wanted a closer look.

Her father caught sight of a particularly suspicious looking fan, and turned his head to watch him stagger up the stairs. The arms holding her loosened ever so slightly...and Alex oozed right out of them. Squealing with joy, she merged into traffic and was gone. Her laughter carried over the noise of the crowd. Rodimus grabbed for her, spilled his untouched drink all over himself, cursed, and launched himself after her. He gained on her while she ran up the main aisles but when she turned down the rows of seats he fell behind. Where she could run freely, he had to deal with legs, drinks, and boxes of popcorn.

It was a challenge even for an assassin.

Terror set in and he gave up on maintaining "normal" behavior. He made up time by hopping up and running along the rows by bounding along the armrests.

His first grab at her got him her shirt, not her, and he was reduced to staring at an empty piece of fabric while she scooted up the stairs. Strangers around them either laughed or cursed depending on if he was standing in their way. Alexandra had glanced over her shoulder and squealed with glee - putting on another burst of speed that left Rodimus both panicked and incredulous. He lost sight of her and froze in shock - flooded with a sudden certainty that she was gone forever.

His savior didn't help his mood one bit. When he caught sight of his wayward offspring it was because her older sister had also left her seat to cut Alex off. Rodimus should have been relieved to see Edana with her arms securely around Alex, who had lost her pants somewhere along the way too. Instead all he felt was anger the others had let Edana out among the crowd too. At that moment every person around them was some slaver waiting to nab his kids. Lancer's response to the whole thing wasn't really any more rational, but he managed to keep his anger to himself when they got back to their seats. He was determined not to let his mistake spoil Op's day.

"It's fine Daddy!" Edana insisted, "no one's looking at us!"

"It is not fine Edana, but we aren't going to talk about it now," Rodimus growled, pointing firmly to her seat. She sat with just a trace of a sulk.

"Good catch Edana," Magnus said, earning a glare from her father. Magnus arched an eyebrow, "I will not be repeating the mistakes I made with you Rod. She did it. You lighten up."

"Yeah!" Jazz agreed, "High five little lady!"

"Can't we just be thankful that all of our troubles are minor and the result of precocious off-spring?" Optimus asked gently.

"I enjoyed myself immensely," Magnus mused, "It was satisfying to see someone else on the receiving end of those moves."

The sulk transferred itself to Rodimus.

Char:

"For the last time fleshling," Cyclonus rumbled, "why are you here?"

"I don't know! I mean it! We aren't supposed to be anywhere near Char! Our nav systems must be malfunctioning! Check our flight plan if you don't believe me! PLEASE!"

Cyclonus dropped the man he was holding at optic-level, not because he was satisfied with his answers, but because the fleshling had urinated all over himself.

"Soundwave?" Cyclonus asked.

"Confirmed," Soundwave intoned. "Coordinates entered are not for this sector."

"How did they end up here?" Cyclonus asked.

"Why do we care?" Scourge asked. "We got a good haul. It's a lucky strike! Galvatron will be pleased."

Cyclonus met Soundwave's emotionless optics. He didn't feel lucky at all and went off the interrogate the rest of the crew with a vengeance.

Lunar Colony:

The game ended with only a two point difference, with Optimus' chosen team emerging victorious right at the buzzer. They spent the night in a lunar hotel suite which Jazz had also paid staggering amounts of cash to secure. Room service seemed like a mandate at that point, which was fine because they were all exhausted. Jazz passed out right after they ate and Edana was quick to follow. She mumbled something about the crowd being "loud" for her empathic shields and curled up on the couch like a cat.

Alex, on the other hand, showed no signs of slowing down at all, and ran in circles around the suite. Magnus and Optimus simply grinned at each other.

"I should have known my biggest problem was living this down," Rodi grumbled. At least he smiled about it though, and went to play with his hyperactive child while Optimus and Magnus rehashed, analyzed, and debated the strategy of the game from start to finish.

Very early the next morning, Rodimus and company headed back to Cybertron. Magnus and Jazz headed off to their duties. Rodimus was expecting to come home to an empty apartment. Instead, he sensed something off and pulled his weapon.

He opened the door, aimed, and froze.

There, in his living room, sat a creature right out of Middle Earth. Willowy, regal, with pore-less skin that was only outshone by the luminous eyes it framed. Eyes that only saw Optimus at that moment. He didn't need to ask who it was.

Rodi smacked himself hard in the face. Of all the things that flew through his mind at that moment the only one that congealed enough to register was that they'd need to assign Elita a security detail to keep the hordes at bay.

"Elita!?" Optimus cried.

She arched an eyebrow at him, "Who else?" she asked as she walked smoothly into her mate's embrace. Optimus said nothing, but they wrapped their arms around each other and simply held on.

"Aww," Lancer mooned from the kitchen door.

"You set this up!" her mate accused.

"Marissa helped of course," Lancer smirked and then laughed at the glare it earned her. "Oh save it, Rodimus," the mutant snorted, "You were stalling her for no good reason and while you might not want to admit it, it was perfectly obvious to absolutely everyone else."

"Yeah!" Edana said.

"Hey! Traitor!" Rodimus exclaimed, "Do you even know what you're talking about?"

"No," Edana admitted, "but it's true that that's how everyone feels about it."

"Time to go girls," Lancer said, paging Pagan.

"You're leaving me alone with them?" Rodi asked incredulously.

"No," Lancer said, "I'm sending you off for your shift and we are all leaving them alone!"

"But...but..." Rodimus stammered.

"Don't worry my love," Lancer smirked, "from the looks of things they'll still be standing right there."

Optimus and Elita took no notice of any of them and were still staring into each others' eyes, but Lancer didn't trust her mate not to disturb them anyway. She whispered to Pagan and the grinning Drazi teleported Rodimus straight into his office. From there he said goodbye to his girls and they vanished, leaving him alone with his mountains of reports and a stammering Blaster who couldn't figure out how the garish Prime had gotten past him again.

The end of the day came both too quickly and too slowly, but the new school was open, and the reports were mostly good news. Rodimus was pessimistic enough to believe that meant some kind of horrendous disaster had taken place in his quarters.

Partly to reward himself and partly to stall he opened up the com-eye recordings from the Levinious. He decided not to dwell too much on the fact he was looking forward to seeing the slavers meet their ends at Decepticon hands.

He did though.

He expected to see violence.

He expected to see lots of nasty, drawn-out death.

He should have known better than to have expectations.

What he saw was not Decepticons gleefully playing with their victims. What he saw was Cyclonus and Soundwave brutally interogating the crew about their destination and how they'd ended up in Decepticon space. Cyclonus was shaking with frustration and his lack of cool precision spoke to Rodimus of deep fear. Soundwave went so far as to scan the brain of the navigator until the man suffered a fatal stroke.

Not the behavior of ignorant patsies.

He should have known this day was doomed from the start. He cloaked and tore off for home as fast as his wheels would turn.

Optimus and Elita were sitting at the kitchen table sharing applesauce when the young Prime barged through the door. Neither of them said a word, although Elita did raise one steely eyebrow. They had been anticipating lots of awkward questions about their first day as organics together.

Instead what they got was, "Partner, we are really in deep shit now." Rodimus morphed and sat down at the table with them and got right to explaining what he'd seen.

Two days, another emergency council meeting, and a long, violent rant from Marissa later, Magnus sat in Prime's office scaring appointments away and Rodimus was on his way to Char...again.

Char:

Sneaking. He was sneaking around his own base. The very idea of it made Cyclonus so angry and uncomfortable his internal coolants were running practically non-stop. Warriors should stride with conviction. Sneaking was for idiots like Starscream. It also took much too long to get where you were going if you had to sneak. Still, Cyclonus was certain he was skilled enough to ensure no one followed him.

Of course, when he got to their secluded rendezvous he found Soundwave already there. If the stoic Con was impatient or annoyed by Cyclonus' lack of timeliness, it didn't show. He just stood there, barely visible in the dim glow of Char's night, as immovable as the stones around him. Damn him.

"It took me a while to lose Viper," Cyclonus explained. "I don't think she's on to us - she just watches everything I do so she can get rid of me."

"Affirmative," Soundwave said.

"Did you find anything informative in the memory core of the Levinius?"

"Unclear."

The two Decepticons stared at each other.

Finally Cyclonus snapped, "WHAT'S unclear? I don't have time to interrogate you for everything Soundwave!"

"Nothing in the ship's computers indicate any tampering. All computations and sensor readings of record indicate the ship itself thought it was heading from Cybertron towards their original destination," Soundwave intoned.

Cyclonus gawked at him. "So their sensors were fooled...like ours may have been fooled?"

"Affirmative."

"I don't understand! Why would anyone on Cybertron SEND us a ship full of energon AND humans...especially if they could hide it from us with no trouble!?"

"Anomaly detected in the ship's logs," Soundwave stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Records indicate the ship transports material goods, not human passengers. None of the humans in the cargo hold were listed. Also, past logs of cargo and destinations have discrepancies in both weight and distance. Indications imply criminal activity."

"So they lied about what they were carrying and where they were going...is that relevant?" Cyclonus asked.

"Unknown," Soundwave responded.

"None of this is making any sort of sense!"

"Affirmative."

"We need answers Soundwave! It looks like I need to go back to Cybertron!" Cyclonus shook with surges of frustration.

A green light flared beside them and each felt the light tap of a gun's muzzle against their heads.

"Answers?" Rodimus whispered to them. "I have some answers for you right here."

Cybertron:

"First Aid I need an energon feed," Jazz said as he barged into med-bay.

First-Aid, Perceptor, and Ratchet's hologram all looked up at him in shock. They had their heads together over something and hadn't noticed him coming in.

"Like, now Man," Jazz insisted. He was in a hurry.

"Why? Are you damaged?" First Aid cried.

"No. I just don't have time for a recharge," Jazz snapped.

All three of the other Bots glared at him, but it was Ratchet who put it into words.

"Rodi's stupidity is apparently contagious. Feeds are for emergencies only!"

"Man do not even go there! Believe me I am not stupid and I am not mimicking the Asshole in Chief! There's no other way. I've been helping the Major General sit in the big chair all day, and now I have to go review footage from Char all night."

"Footage from Char?" Perceptor asked.

"Yeah. Young boss wants every minute from every camera feed since Vector Sigma turned on us and KC died gone over with an electron microscope. He wants to know much they found out and what tipped them off. Op and Elita are supposed to be honeymooning and they're watching the all Con channel instead. Time's a wastin! I need that feed!" Jazz said in disgust.

"Op and Elita are working on this too? Optimus needs to rest!" First Aid argued.

"Yeah, well we've got close to one hundred cameras that have been running non-stop for months without monitoring. It's thousands of hours of footage that need to be reviewed, so unless you have an army of people with the time AND the clearance to watch all of this crap, he's just gonna have to rest later," Jazz said sadly.

The three of them looked at each other in astonishment.

Ratchet stepped forward. "We don't have an army, Jazz, but we do have one multiple...me."

Continued in Maelstrom 40

Bound: Part D


	4. Chapter 4

Maelstrom 40

Bound: Part D

Author's note: This story is part of a LONG series called Maelstrom. It is strictly Gen. 1 - sorry, but that was all that was out when I started writing back in the late 1980's. It began as a fan-publication so the first chapters are in the form of a comic book! If you have not read the nine original **Maelstrom Comics** and the preceding text stories, I strongly suggest you do. This is a complex universe. They can be found at http/ illmatar. deviantart. com (I have put double spaces between the URL here or FF . Net eats the link.) The comics and art which accompanies this series are there...and believe me I am a better artist than writer.

**Most chapters of this series contain strong language and violence. Rated M for adult themes! Really! Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Critiques adored! **

Char:

Cyclonus moved on instinct. Throwing himself to the side of laser fire was a highly ingrained skill of his but unlike the throne room, here he came up shooting. Having a gun to his head wasn't all that unusual - that felt pretty much like working with Galvatron always did.

To his shock, not only was his target gone, but Soundwave was already offline. That made Cyclonus' energon run cold. His surprise was that SOUNDWAVE had been surprised. How in the pit had this glitch of a Prime gotten close to Soundwave without his knowledge? It was so preposterous Cyclonus might have suspected treason..except that he had seen Soundwave shaking with surges. He supposed if he was shocked then Soundwave must have been astounded...at least until Prime knocked him out.

Now...where was that flame-colored piece of slag?

Cyclonus strained his optics and his audios...if anyone should be easy to spot...

"Where are you?" Cyclonus whispered to himself.

"Behind you," came the equally soft reply...and then the world went dark for a moment.

Cyclonus came back online almost at once, at least according to his chronometer. He was laying on the ground next to Soundwave who's optics were also flaring back into awareness.

Rodimus had a gun aimed at them with one hand and something else in the other.

"We have a real problem here boys, we really do," Rodimus said conversationally. He placed something on each of their necks. First on Soundwave, then Cyclonus. Cyclonus felt the thing latch on magnetically, then pierce into his hull.

Prime withdrew his weapon - it was no longer needed. Neither of them could move anything from the neck down, proving, if nothing else, that the Autobots did have tech the Decepticons weren't privy to. He crouched in front of them, balanced on the front of his feet.

Rodimus smiled and went on. "Having the Decepticons around makes my life easier, yes it does. I would hate to have to make my life harder, but you two are fixing to do just that all on your own. Yes you are. Whether you live, die, or I blow this whole fucking planet to dust really all depends on whether you will make my life easier or harder."

"What are you talking about Autobot?" Cyclonus grated, indignation overriding his mouth. "The Decepticons have never made your life easier! We plan to end it for all of you!"

Rodimus grinned a bit too widely and nudged his laser against Cyc's temple. "You'll just have to take my word for it Cyclonus. I've been using you for some time now. Your survival depends on your continuing to be useful...and I do have this planet rigged to blow."

"You couldn't...how?" Cyclonus gasped.

"Oh...come on now Cyc, let's think shall we? You seem a bit better at that than most Cons. You already found my little surveillance system, do you really think I wouldn't put an itty bitty self-destruct system around here somewhere while I was at it? ... Oh. I wouldn't advise looking around too much for it. Detection, ya know, sets it off."

"But...how? WHY? Why haven't you used it if you have it?!"

The gun pressed in again, reminding Cyclonus to keep his voice down.

"You don't get to ask questions, but I will give you a bit of the why to help you answer mine. Mine being will you continue to be useful or not? You are slaves, see? My slaves. You've been my slaves for years, only you've been too stupid to notice. I like it that way. You are much less likely to break out of a cage if you don't know you are in one to begin with...I speak from experience here. But, alas, the cage has been noticed. My telepathic friend says you two are the only ones with any clue though, and that might just save your entire species if you decide to play nice."

Soundwave jerked at that last statement and Rodimus grinned again.

"Yeah, Soundwave he read your mind too. He confirmed you have some limited ability to read minds if people are close to you. He read yours from space. He can kill you from there too. Isn't that nifty? Which reminds me, if you poke at my head again I will blow yours off? Understand?"

Soundwave nodded.

"Good boy!" Rodimus sneered.

"I think you're bluffing Autobot!" Cyclonus stated. "You sissies don't like to kill."

"Hmm...that's right," Rodimus said. "Trypticon died of a hangnail...and Ratbat's on vacation right?"

Soundwave flinched again and threw Rodimus a searing glance.

"That's right Deck-boy. I was there. I gave the order. It's OK. We were merciful. He never knew what hit him," Rodimus said, "which is more than can be said of Astrotrain and Long Haul."

"You...Astrotrain? Long Haul? That's a lie! Long Haul died with the rest of the Constructicons at Galvatron's hands!" Cyclonus cried.

"No. They are not on me. Astrotrain suffered before he died. And Long Haul was dead already when he came back to Char... which is why the others didn't want to merge with him. Once they did it was over for them too," Rodimus whispered.

Cyclonus optics widened. He didn't believe a word he was hearing, but what could motivate Rodimus to admit to killing Ratbat but not Astrotrain?

"If not you...then who...?"

Rodimus lost his oh-so smug expression. He looked...almost sad.

"I can not tell you everything Cyclonus. We have an enemy in common. An enemy that predates our history, surpasses our technology, and considers us, at most, a resource to be exploited. Astrotrain and Long Haul were...exploited. Being my slaves also means you have been under my protection. The more ignorant you are, the more likely they will overlook you. For instance, the telepath I am working with is one of the most powerful in the galaxy...but he is far from alone. When they want to scan a population for something they look for a few key words in your memory so they can check everyone fast. The less you know, the less likely they will decide to probe deeper."

Prime sighed and shifted his weight.

"I don't like this. I have information that could end our stupid war for once and for all. Some day maybe I will get a chance to do that...but the enemy that took Astrotrain...the enemy which made Long Haul the death of his team... That enemy dwarfs us all. You are my cover...my excuse for preparations and missions. That's why you are useful - because if they get the slightest inkling that we are resisting they will wipe us ALL out."

"If you think we are going to betray Galvatron...that we will let you use us with nothing but vague threats you are insane Autobot!"

Rodimus' hand ripped forward to snatch Cyclonus by the throat. He pulled the Decepticon second up off the ground until they were optic to optic. It was only then that Cyclonus really noted the acid green as it filled his whole field of view.

"I am," Rodimus purred. "I am insane Cyclonus. These enemies did that too. You of all Transformers should know psychotic when you see it. You do, don't you? You know. I am more than insane. I'm a murdering assassin. *I* killed Trypticon with my bare hands. *I* sent you that ship to feed you, to make you seem relevant, and most of all to get rid of them! THEY worked for our enemies...so I sent them to you. Now you think about that. What kind of foe would it take to let my honorable-to-a-fault partner put up with that kind of behavior? Don't be stupid Cyclonus. If it was anything less than the survival of all of Earth and all of Cybertron would ANY Autobot gift wrap humans for you to kill?"

Cyclonus felt a pitiful few of the pieces he and Soundwave had been trying to cobble together click into place. The impossible answer...that those measly humans they had just killed had been thrown to them. Like scraps. Like the Decepticons were...pets.

The Decepticon second felt many shades of fear and confusion, but all of it was drowned in foaming indignation.

"You dare...!"

"You're surprised?" Rodimus asked. "Really now..."

Soundwave must have tried something telepathic right then but Cyclonus was too close to Rodimus' smirking face to see. The hand gripping him never wavered, but Prime's other arm moved. Soundwave grunted in pain.

Rodimus never broke optic lock with Cyclonus but his face turned ever so slightly towards the other Decepticon.

"Try it again and I will kill you both." A simple statement, the kind Decepticons heard from each other all the time. And yet... Cyclonus looked into the cold optics before him. Cold as the void.

Rodimus was right. Cyclonus did know psychotic when he saw it.

"He means it Soundwave!"

"Affirmative," Soundwave answered, his vocalizer weak with pain. Cyclonus turned his head in spite of Rodimus' grasp to check on Soundwave's condition - painfully aware that Rodimus indulged him by letting him move. The communications specialist was bleeding energon from his shoulder joint.

"How?" Cyclonus started.

"His hand," Soundwave grated.

Cyclonus started. It was a deep wound through sturdy armor...and Rodimus had done it without even looking.

The young Prime dropped the Decepticon second and shifted his weight again - waiting.

"You mean this...all of this," Cyclonus whispered.

"Affirmative," Rodimus said, failing to not look smug. "Seriously Cyclonus. Do you think I WANT to be here right now? Why would I come, alone, just to talk to you two? The ambiance? Your charming company? Why would I single you out if I didn't know what you were up to? No one else on this dirtball knows it, but here I am, fresh from my day job, to have this lovely chat. You are lucky I am here. Sooner or later you blundering oafs would have stumbled across some real answers...and that would be the end of Char. Cybertron too probably."

Cyclonus felt his energon drop to his boots. This Prime could kill him, that had never been in doubt, but that this Prime WOULD kill him...now...while he was immobilized and defenseless...that was a new universe. That the sniveling PRIMES would stoop so low...that the Decepticons were so outgunned by tech that wove through THEIR base, allowed the Autobots to blind and deceive them, and override their very circuits...that Rodimus claimed these unnamed enemies were eons past that... Cyclonus felt as if reality was reshaping itself before his very optics.

If he was going to save Galvatron...their people...himself...he would have to betray them all.

"What...what do you want from us?"

Cybertron:

"My friend, are you sure you can do this?" Optimus asked Ratchet. As a human Optimus was just a shade taller than Ratchet's hologram, which unconsciously made them both feel like the scale was perfect - even if they were both made of the wrong substance at the moment.

"What else am I good for?" Ratchet snapped a bit bitterly. "No matter what I'm doing there are so many 'facets' of me in here that I'm going mad with boredom. I can't feel anything. I can't go anywhere. At least this would be some real good I could do for you."

"Yes, but Vector Sigma's entire network?" Optimus prodded.

"I'll take it slow. I'll start with the Decepticon base and the areas around Central and the ports. If I can handle it I'll spread out from there."

"We still have tests I'd like to run," Perceptor protested.

"You can do them while I work! You are just as unstoppable and annoying as you are in my dimension, in case you were wondering," Ratchet griped.

Char:

Cyclonus smuggled Soundwave into Med-bay and patched up the wound with his own hands. Soundwave was silent which was fine because Cyclonus was in no mood to talk.

Rodimus had given them only as much information as was needed to insure their silence. Between his morsels of truth and the clues they had put together on their own, he had indeed shackled them with terror. Supposedly he used his friend the telepath to confirm their honesty. His orders...ORDERS...were simple enough. Quit digging. Be good little Decepticons. Do what Galvatron says...and be grateful when unexpected gifts came through the warp gate!

Cyclonus had asked what they should do if Galvatron ordered an attack on Cybertron.

Rodimus had laughed. "You think you haven't since we took over? What good would you be as our big, bad enemies if you didn't pay a call now and then? Just keep in mind that most of the Autobots do not know any of this so they will be fighting you like they mean it."

"Did you kill Vector Sigma?" Cyclonus blurted.

Rodimus had started just slightly at the question. He hadn't answered, but Cyclonus didn't feel he needed too after that.

"Wish me luck!" he'd told them. "If by some miracle you don't fuck up and force me to kill the lot of you, and I don't fuck up and get all of us killed...then...then we will be free to try to go back to killing each other like proper Transformers should."

The human cuss word echoed in Cyc's mind hours later for some reason. Such a casual use of a foreign tongue...it looped in Cyclonus' mind like a viral bit of code. He didn't understand his focus on it...except maybe that it was a small enough mystery that he could grapple with it without overloading. The future was crushing his processor. The next day...the next hour...he couldn't face them. How could he function in this universe? Viper and Adder on one side of him, his mad lord on the other, an insane Prime spying on his every move, and the mysterious enemy Rodimus alluded to mantling over all of them like a shroud.

What had Rodimus said? A cage you can't see is better?

It occurred to Cyclonus that nothing had changed...that these forces binding him had already been in place.

Knowing they were there though...knowing he was bound...it made him frantic to be free. One thing was certain - no matter what threat Rodimus and their unnamed foe presented - he would never be able to stop seeking answers.

The Maelstrom:

"Where are we going this time?" Edana wanted to know. They had just returned Rodimus to his office and were calculating the jump to their next location. She pulled on Robert's sleeve for emphasis.

"Well, if we can ever get away from chauffeuring your father to and fro from Char, we will go looking for a planet your Mom and Dad visited in the other dimension," Robert said. "There's no record of it on any chart I can find, but the ship is picking up on a gravity source from that sector. Something's there."

"Something secret?" Edana asked in a whisper.

Robert grinned. "Guess so. In the other dimension it was the home world of the Jabez...and the Matrix."

"I like the Matrix," Edana noted, "but not the Jabez."

"We're just gonna have a look-see," Talon assured her. "No one will go down unless it looks OK, Jellybean."

Edana made a face. "Uncle Talon, you know my mom better than that. She's gonna go no matter what."

Talon laughed and picked her up. "You are a smart kiddo! All of this is connected somehow...like the Jabez have ties to everything. Your folks don't like being tied up though...now do they?"

Edana shook her head slowly. "I don't think anyone I know does Uncle Talon."


End file.
